Believe in Me
by Someone136
Summary: "I may not remember you, I may not recognize you, but as long as you believe in me, I will always love you and exist." Jack's sister will not believe he is dead. She will never stop believing in him, so she went back to the pond to talk to Jack one last time. When she arrived though, she found a white haired boy instead.
1. Ch 1: Hysterics

**Hello! I am starting a new story! I am not abandoning Papa Jack Frost though, so don't worry.**

**So, this was thought up of and written because I always wondered what would happen when Jack's sister saw him when he was a spirit, and what would happen afterwards. Thus, this was created.**

**While you are reading this, you might notice that Jack's sister's name is not there. That is why I have a poll up on my profile, asking you guys what the name should be. Please vote on it, so I wouldn't be left calling her "the girl" and "Jack's sister" all the time.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Chapter 1 - Hysterics**

It was like everything was happening in slow motion. The smile on his face, the smile on hers, both relieved that she was safe. Then, the ice broke the relief between them as it cracked, eventually swallowing up her beloved brother with it. "Jack!" she screamed, but it was too late. He had already crashed though the ice. She rushed near the ice hole, where she desperately tried to find her brother in the dark and cold waters. She spotted him, but he looked lifeless.

His flailing of the arms had slowed and his heart slowed down. He floated in the waters, eyes closed, his small cloak waving along to the rhythm of the pond.

One tear, two tears, then everything came out. She cried and screamed, horrified at the event and devastated of her loss. She collapsed to her knees and bent down, her forehead nearly touching the ice. She covered her face as the tears dripped through her fingers.

Her sobs attracted others as they peeked in though the trees, wondering what was going on. Everyone was quiet. One of her friends immediately recognized the girl crying, and sprinted across the ice, being careful to not slip. "What is wrong?" the girl's friend, Isabelle, asked worriedly. "Where is Jack? I thought he was supposed to take you ice skating today!" Almost everyone in the village knew the Overland siblings were going to go out on the pond today, with the elder brother to teach his little sister how to skate.

Isabelle's eyes caught sight of the massive hole, the freezing water steadily lapping out of it. Other's caught it too. Sudden excitement hit the crowd. "Good lord!" "Good heavens!" "How did this even happen?" The girl peeped through her fingers, daring to look at the hole once more, before almost immediately covering her face up again. Isabelle, more alarmed then ever before, asked, "Is Jack in there?" Isabelle felt like breaking down in tears herself. Silence fell as the crowd waited in suspense for the answer. The girl slowly, but surely, nodded. She started to hiccup in her sobs, crying louder than ever before. Then all hell broke loose.

Neighbours rushed over to the Overland household, almost barging in through the door if it weren't for the Overland parents to open the door right after the first few bangs. Mr. Overland was surprised what was going on. "Please!" he shouted, "Settle down!" His wife came from behind, curious what all the ruckus was about. The little group of people soon settled down. "What happened?" Everyone's mouths opened and started to chatter all at once, in an attempt to get the Overlands to understand. Both of them picked up bits and pieces of the babble, getting more and more concerned by each word.

"Ice"

"Cracks"

"Fall"

"Skate"

"Cry"

"Pond"

"Jack"

Once the parents their son's name, they immediately ran over to the frozen over pond, only to find almost all the villagers around one area of the body of water. There were some men using a shepherd's crook to fish the boy out. The women were rushing about, trying to attempt the crying girl.

Everyone started to move out of the way as the Overland parents came hustling over, out of breath from their long run. They spotted their sobbing daughter and started to hush her down with words of comfort. Everyone relaxed a little bit as the cries gradually became softer. Then, the girl's head popped out of the hiding space her hands provided. She had a determined look on her face, and even chuckled to herself a little. Soon, she went into full on laughter. "She lost it." people started to murmur.

Her parents were surprised at her quick recovery. Everyone soon understood why she was laughing. "Oh, Jack!" She said between her guffaws. "You are just having some fun! You are just playing with me!" She laughed some more. "You and your little tricks." She twirled a finger to the hole in the ice. "It's just a game everyone!" she cried.

Mrs. Overland started to breakdown. Her son was drowning in the icy pond, probably already dead, and her daughter has gone crazy. Mr. Overland seems to be the only one that is calm and is actually thinking. He whispered to his wife after a couple minutes of their daughter's hysterics to take their daughter home with her. He was going to stay here and try to get his son out of the pond.

As Mrs. Overland led her daughter out of the pond and back home, the girl kept on yelling to everyone that it was all a joke that Jack was playing on them and that he would soon pop out of the pond like nothing happened. Almost everyone was tempted to leave, as they knew that the Overland boy was very mischievous, but they couldn't take the risk of losing a person that everyone so dearly loved.

Back at the household, the girl's insanity was over as she felt as if she had been ripped apart. The tears started to flow again. The fire was blazing in the little fireplace they had.

The mother was regretting for ever letting the two of them out in the first place. Why couldn't she have said no to all of Jack's persuading and her daughter's puppy dog eyes? Why?

By the time nightfall came, all was silent except for the whimpers of the females, hoping that their beloved family member was alright. The father still hadn't come home. The mother and daughter were talking amongst themselves when they heard the door slam open, then shut. Both of them jumped up and rushed towards the door, their spirits soaring. Had Jack returned? Is Jack alive? What if he really was dead and they couldn't get him out?

Their disappointment showed when the father returned empty handed, all soaked, wet and shivering. "I'm sorry." was all he said. He sounded raspy, like he dove down into the pond multiple times and ran out of breath. He looked like he was at the brink of tears. "The water was too cold. Everyone became tired and hungry. We all tried."

That night, when they had their dinner, they felt there was something missing. Everyone was sniffling, having tear-stained cheeks. There was an empty seat at the dinner table. They were all tempted to call for Jack, half expecting him to burst through the door and running over to the dinner table. He was usually always late for dinner because he was playing outside with the other younger kids that were either already finished dinner or hadn't had any yet.

There is going to be a hole in everyone's hearts that will take a lot of time to mend tonight.

**So this is just the intro. It'll get longer. It'll also get more interesting too (I hope). As you can see, I did no research whatsoever. **

**Next chapter will have the actual action and plot in it.**

**I hope you have enjoyed and I hope to have you at the next chapter. **

**Please review, favourite, and/or follow! I love all those, as those make me smile. :)**

**Leave any suggestions in the reviews too, or PM me. Who knows? They could be used later on, giving you credit too, of course.**

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**

**Someone136**


	2. Ch 2: Memory

**I am back with Chapter 2! Hope I didn't take very long. Probably have though… Okay, I'll be quiet now. **

**I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians. **

**Chapter 2 – Memory**

It was like her whole world was violently ripped apart. The girl's one and only brother is gone. One moment he was there, smiling at her, the next, a terrified yelp and a crash through the ice. Just imagining him floating there, heart not beating, body just moving along to the pond, skin as cold as the dead, brought shivers down her spine.

_Why did this have to happen to me? _She often pondered out of self-pity. _Why couldn't it be someone else?_

That night, she couldn't eat a single bite when she knew that she would never hear the laughter of her beloved brother again, never get to play with him, hug him, love him the way a little sister should… all of it, gone, just like that.

She currently sat in her room on the bed Jack used to sleep in; the one he slept in this morning. The girl decided to sleep early that night. She looked up to the moon. It was a full moon tonight.

Even all the little fights they would sometimes have seem pathetic. They had fought with each other when Jack kept on taking her toys, then hiding them, seeing if she could find any of them. That, almost all the time, got her angry. Having Jack steal her toys would be the best thing in the world right now for her. At least, she would have had a proper goodbye.

She mentally slapped herself. _Jack is not dead! _She scolded herself. _He is just having fun! _A determined and stern face replaced the sad and depressed face she had on earlier. _Just go back to the pond! _She told herself. _Do not listen to Mama and Papa! They are just fooling you! Go back to the pond and Jack will be there. ALIVE. _That's all the persuasion she needed.

She bounded off the bed and raced for the front door, but skidded to a stop when she realized that she would have to tell Mama and Papa where she was going. They were currently outside discussing something they didn't want their already broken daughter to hear. But then she just ignored it. If they didn't believe her if she told them (they probably wouldn't have), then why tell them she was going to see Jack alive at the pond?

_Then again, maybe they do want to see Jack, dead or not. After all, they are family too. Maybe I will just bring them along later. Besides, I need to talk to Jack for a while by myself. _

She made up her mind. The girl walked to the front door and opened it just a crack. She wanted to make sure no one would see her. She just wanted to be alone for a while with her brother.

When she made sure that there was no one there watching her, she stepped out into the dark night. The only way she could see was through the torches the settlers lit up every night. Hopefully, her parents wouldn't notice her disappearance.

The girl dodged through the busy people. All the adults were packing up their little stands for the night, and little children played with the others that weren't busy. This time though, their happiness has seemed to have gone down a tad.

Their smiles weren't up as often, their laughter wasn't ringing out as loud, they almost looked bored. The only thing that kept them going was the races they had. The girl looked at them, running around with only a little bit of joy left in them. She realized she wasn't the only one heart broken. All the kids in the village are almost torn apart when they knew that their oldest playmate and friend had sunk into the pond.

She quickly looked away though, as the journey at hand shot back into her brain. If she wanted to speak to Jack unnoticed, then she would have to be quick. There are too many people out tonight.

After quite a while of hiding and sneaking about, the girl finally made it to the pond. She looked at the surface. She was confused. Wasn't the pond supposed to have a hole in it? But she shrugged it off, thinking of it as just the weather freezing it over once more, sparing the settlers of their devastation by letting go of any trace that the accident ever happened. Too bad Mother Nature couldn't get rid of the shepherd's crook. It reminded the girl too much of everyone's failed attempts to get her brother back.

She stared at the pond. It looked like it would have been every other cold night: frozen over, some snow framing it, trees in the background, and silence. The girl was looking at the very place that her brother died just earlier today. The place looked beautiful but horrendous at the same time. How could something so peaceful be a place of so much heartache?

The girl felt a rush of adrenaline, but was blended with a good chunk of uneasiness. What if she wasn't ready? What if she would just break down again? What if she would attract others to the pond another time?

Despite the argument she had with herself in her head, she put on a brave face and took one step towards the pond.

Another step.

Then another.

Two steps.

Then, it broke into a run. She ran for the place that the hole should have been, but the ice was slippery that night. She grunted as she collided with cold ice. She was lucky that this wasn't where the thin ice was.

The girl suddenly looked up and scanned the forest. She listened with her ears. She was hoping not to sense anyone coming near.

To her luck, there were no sounds except for the usual sounds of the forest and her own movements.

Then, with her rushes of excitement, she crawled as quickly as she could to the former hole, slipping and sliding all the way there. When she finally made it though, the uneasiness came back.

The girl tried to see through the ice, but all she saw was a murky navy blue. Something flashed in the pond out of the corner of her eye. Her attention darted there, and was met with a shiny white thing. It could have been just a trick done by the moon to the fishes underneath the ice. The moon could have just reflected light off of the fish's' scales, but this white thing was very different to a fish. It was very odd.

The white thing seemed to be flowing, flapping around to the pond's rhythm as if it were seaweed. But it couldn't be. There is no such thing as white seaweed. She looked closer. No, it wasn't seaweed, but it was… hair?

The girl just shook her head. Maybe she had just discovered a new species of marine life, but she didn't care. All she cared about was her brother.

His last words flashed through her mind as she shakily sucked in a breath to begin speaking.

_ "__It's okay. It's okay." He said as he tried to comfort her._

_He was on one of his knees, the other propped up as his arm stretched out. His skates were tossed to the side. His face said calm, but his eyes screamed the opposite. _

_ "__Don't look down, just look at me." The girl didn't do it right away though._

_ "__Jack, I'm scared." She shook as she looked from the cracking ice below her to her brother. Her fear sky rocketed as the ice began to crack even further. _

_ "__I know, I know." He reassured her as he stood up. He took a step towards his frightened sister, but then hesitated to take another as the weight of his first step caused the ice to crack. _

_ "__B-but you're going to be alright." He smiled. Shaking his head, he added, "You're not going to fall in." Looking down, he thought of more words of comfort to say."Uh…" He looked to his right for more inspiration and spotted a shepherd's crook._

_He suddenly jumped up when the idea hit him. His grin grew wider as he looked straight back to his sister. He leaned forward just a tad as he spread his arms out. "We're going to have a little fun instead!"_

_The girl, however, didn't believe him. "No, we're not!" She cried, sounding like she was about to cry. _

_The older boy tried to keep his smile up. "Would I trick you?" As he inched towards her, the girl shouted back. "Yes! You always play tricks!"_

_The boy chuckled a little bit. "Alright, but n-not this time." he stuttered. The boy bent down once more, his arm stretched out and his hand waving to each syllable of each word he said. "I promise." He said, almost pleading. "I promise… you're gonna be… you're gonna be fine."_

_ "__You have to believe in me."_

_The girl looked up and gulped as she raised her eyes to meet her brother's. All of a sudden, all seriousness flew out of her brother's eyes as he once again rose up. This time though, his eyes twinkled. That happened whenever a little fun was about to occur. The girl's heart lifted just the tiniest bit. _

_ "__You wanna play a game?" He asked as he slowly stood up to his full height. "We're going to play hopscotch!" He glanced down at the cracking ice beneath his feet. "Like we play everyday." He finished. Then that same old playful grin grew on his lips. That lopsided smile was all she needed for that little spark of hope to fizz. A smile began to grow on hers as she watched her brother. _

_ "__It's as easy as one…" He spoke quietly as he took a step towards the shepherd's crook. The boy winced as the ice beneath that foot cracked a little, but shrugged it off as he humourously pretended to go off balance. He even added on that effect of mixing his voice along with his act. The girl laughed. _

_ "__Two…" One more step to go before he could get to the stick. With one quick leap, the boy landed almost right beside it. "Three!" He looked up triumphantly at his sister, who was smiling and laughing, forgetting completely of the thin ice cracking below her. _

_The boy's face expression then became more serious though when he stooped down to pick up the stick. He kept his eyes on the girl, not wanting to lose eye contact. "Alright…" He spoke as he patted around the ice, trying to find the stick, eventually grabbing it. "Now it's your turn." He said. The crook of the stick flipped around to face the girl's legs. _

_With the smile still there, the girl looked down at the ice, determination written all over her face. "One…" The boy counted. The girl gasped as she took one shaky step forward. She was sure she was going to trip on her skates and fall. "That's it… That's it…" The boy said under his breath._

_ "__Two…" Another gasp sounded as another step was made. _

_ "__Three!" And with a grunt, the boy lurched forward, hooking the crook to the girl's leg. With one swift movement, he pulled._

_Both of the siblings yelped as they were both tossed in opposite ways by force. The girl tumbled as she slid to a stop on the ice. When she looked up though, she didn't frown because she might have gotten bruised, but smiling because she was still alive and safe._

_Too bad her brother wasn't. As he looked up, he grinned, feeling proud of himself for saving sister. As he stood up, he laughed a little bit, and started to go towards his sister to rejoice with her, but the cracking of the ice stopped him. _

_There was a sudden explosion of sound and ice as the older boy gasped and yelped in shock._

_ "__Jack!" _

The girl cringed at the last thought. She felt a sting at her eyes, as the tears threatened to fall out.

Even after all this time, one sentence he said had stuck with her.

"You have to believe in me."

And she will. She will believe in him. So, she began to speak.

"Jack, I know you're down there, and I know you're still alive, but I don't know if you're listening. Please do, though, because…"

She paused for a second. "…because I love you." She finally started to let everything pour out.

"Everyone misses you, Mama, Papa, my friends, your friends, the kids, the adults…. Everybody! Why can't you come back? I want you to come back!" Her simple talking had soon turned into a cry of helplessness. She must have looked like a maniac as she was shouting at the ice. The tears had began to flow again.

"I hope you're still out there… here, I mean. Please stay. Don't go away."

"I still believe in you."

Then, silent tears fell onto the ice as she quietly began to cry. She missed her brother. She bravely wiped away her tears though as she sniffed. She must put on a brave face for her brother. He doesn't like it when she's sad and broken down.

She looked up at the moon once more. The full moon stared right back at her. The ice cracking disturbed her thoughts though, as she quickly looked down in shock. The sound of cracking ice brought back many bad memories, but this time, the ice wasn't pressing downwards… it was coming _upwards_, like something was coming out.

With a yelp, the girl scrambled to her feet and ran the best as she could to the forest trees. Once she got there, she dashed behind a tree. Out of curiosity though, she peeked out, only to find something, or _someone_, she wasn't expecting to see in a quite a while.

**IMPORTANT: Ya… so you might still notice that Jack's sister still doesn't have a name. Well… if you want a name for her, then please go to the poll that asks what her name should be! Please vote, as that would help me a lot for future chapters. It's on my profile, just in case you didn't know (probably already known. Such smart people.). **

**Writing this, I noticed something… I write "as" too much. And I hardly wrote any names. AUGH! The repetitiveness! **

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2! As you might as well expect (thanks to the obvious cliffhanger), there will be excitement happening next chapter. I'm not giving anything away though, just in case you don't know… You could probably guess it though. **

**Before I start this little segment of the Author's Notes up, I just want to thank you all for your support. All your reviews, favourites, and follows just make me want to smile! :) These are the people who reviewed, favourited, and/or followed for the first chapter. **

**TMNTLover2 (THANK YOU!)**

**sonicxjones**

**Lilythewolf23 (HOLY COW! I LOVE YOU! You are so nice! Thank you! I hope you're enjoying this! :D)**

**The-Unnamed-Artist**

**Takumisa777 (THANK YOU!)**

**mecaka (Aw… Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Thank you for your support!)**

**SkyHighFan**

**Biggestfan 16 of rick riordan**

**secret-pen-source (THANK YOU!)**

**thestargazer7**

**Enthusiasm **

**demoncat22**

**lurkerlaine**

**Sloppy Joe 313 (THANK YOU!)**

**And the guest!**

**Guest (Very heartbreaking. Agreed.)**

**Hope I didn't forget anyone! If I did, please tell me! Thank you, all of you people, for your support! **

**Please review, favourite, and/or follow! I love all those, as those make me smile. :)**

**Leave any suggestions in the reviews too, or PM me. Who knows? They could be used later on, giving you credit too, of course.**

**I hope you have enjoyed and I hope to have you at the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**

**Someone136**


	3. Ch 3: First Time for Everything

**HELLO EVERYBODY! :D I am so sorry I have been gone for… two weeks? Maybe longer? I don't know. All I know is that I am a very slow updater. I have an excuse though! I had a music exam and I had to practice for it! But, I finished the exam (YAY!). I should probably be able faster now because it is SUMMER VACATION! YAY! :) So, I am back, to save you all (as Guest puts it) from the broken feels! You're welcome! :) **

**I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Chapter 3 – First Time for Everything**

The first thing she felt was the chill. The chill of cold air just erupting from the ice. The ice cracked further. Flashes of how her brother died ran through her mind with each and every crack that sounded. She winced.

But then, a body came out. A body of…a human.

Was it Jack? Yes? No. It couldn't be. Mama and Papa all said that he was gone. And was that creature… floating? And how is he not wet and cold? The girl rubbed her eyes.

It couldn't be.

The human looked like a human boy, but had slightly messy white hair and electric blue eyes. The boy looked as old as her brother. As tall as her brother.

It couldn't be.

The boy took big gasps, like he was taking his breath. He looked up to the moon. The ever so big and ever so bright moon. It was a full moon.

The boy was slowly set down. When his feet came in contact with the ice, he moved his feet around and looked at his hands in wonder. The girl was confused. What was so great about your hands? Then she noticed something.

That boy was wearing the exact same clothes as Jack was. The same cloak, vest, shirt, and pants; all the same clothing that Mama had sown for him.

It couldn't be.

The boy dipped his head to his fingers and stroked his forehead once before looking up to the moon once again.

The girl watched in awe, her mouth gaped open and her eyes huge.

It couldn't be.

The white haired person stared at the full moon, and then blinked. He tried to take a few steps, slipping on his first. He waved his arms around to keep his balance. It was like he had never been here before.

He quickly became used to the slippery ice, and walked a few more steps, looking up at the sky and the treetops all the while. That is, until his foot came in contact with something.

_The shepherd's crook! _The girl thought to herself.

The boy curiously touched the stick with his other foot. To both their surprise, it almost immediately got covered with frost.

He bent down to pick it up. The girl unconsciously held her breath. Then, there was a sudden sound of the bottom of the stick hitting the ice. The white haired boy swiveled the other way, like he thought he was going to get hit. When he realized that he wasn't being attacked, he cautiously looked back at his creation. They both watched in wonder as the beautiful frost began to spread across the ice.

For the first time, he laughed out a breath and smiled at the frost covered stick in his hands. The girl grinned along with him. Then, he began to run across the ice in her direction. The girl gave a little squeal of shock as she hid herself once again behind the tree. Luckily, he went to the other trees to test his new tool out.

More frost patterns came out of the shepherd's crook once the boy tapped it against the tree. He touched the frost with a look of curiosity and wonder on his face. He smiled as he whizzed around to tap the other tree. More frost spiraled out. The same look flashed onto his face, but his smile was kept on. He began to feel excited for the first time.

The boy jumped and giggled as he took his new fun experience to the ice. _Jack has the same giggle. _The girl wondered as she peeked out of her tree to look at the boy.

It couldn't be.

The boy laughed and ran around the ice slipping and sliding around on his feet. He dragged his new staff behind him, creating more and more of his first creations. They spiraled out of the stick, making beautiful frost patterns.

He went all out. His cloak waved around in the air. His hair ruffled in his newfound speed. He had found happiness.

The boy went backwards, forwards, he spun around in circles, pretended he was flying as he spread his arms out. He ran around more, making wavy lines, straight lines, curly lines, anything he could think of. He laughed and smiled all the while, truly enjoying himself. The girl couldn't help but smile along with him. He was acting like a little child! He laughed even more. He even had the same laugh as Jack.

It couldn't be.

The chill came back though when he ran past her. Maybe that's why he wasn't cold. Because his internal "heat" actually was cold. Despite the cool air that was lingering around her, she still desperately wanted to see more of this new happy being that resembled so much of her brother. He even looked like he was skating!

Then out of blue, the boy actually began to fly. He yelped out of shock as he felt the wind carry him. He tossed and he turned in the wind and flailed his arms and legs around. Without thinking, the girl covered her mouth with her hands as she tried to keep her excitement and joy for the boy down.

The boy suddenly stopped as he was positioned to look down. He stared at his creation, proud of what he had done. He flashed a toothy smile. His shiny white teeth shone. It was then that the girl finally got a glimpse of his face.

It couldn't be. It could be. It can. It is!

The girl felt like she was going to explode with joy. This _is _her brother! Her one and only brother, Jackson Overland! It has to be! It must be! Sure, he might not have the same warm chocolate coloured eyes and messy brown hair, but he is still her brother all the same. She was about to call his name, when the boy suddenly began to drop from mid-air.

She was too shocked to scream. Too scared for Jack to scream.

Her brother grunted every time he hit the trees and tree branches. The girl grimaced with each grunt. He finally came to a halt though when he slammed into a one of the tree's thick branches, cheek first. He gasped as the air got knocked out of him. Nonetheless, he was still smiling. He took a quick glance down at his feet and his staff. He was still holding it. Clutching it, more so.

The girl let out the breath that she didn't know she was holding. _Jack is alright. He's alive! Ha! Mama and Papa were wrong! I knew he was still alive! I knew he was still here! _

Jack began to chuckle as he lifted his face off of the branch. He seemed to have enjoyed his fall and collision. It must have been fun for him. But once he spotted the village, he stopped. His smile drooped. He lifted his head even more to get a better viewing of the place.

The girl ran to the tree he was on and looked up. Her brother hefted himself up on to the branch so he was crouching on it. He looked on to the village that was beyond him.

It was as if the wind knew what he was thinking, because before both of them knew it, he was pushed off the branch and was once again unstably flying. He still let out some yelps here and there. "Wait for me!" the girl called before running after him.

She kept her eye on her now flying brother. He seemed to have not her heard her the first time. "Jack, I wanna fly too!" she yelled. Her voice got blocked by the sound of the wind. She found it unfair how he could fly but she couldn't. Even if he was alive, and her parents were wrong, she still at least wanted to have the experience. After all, what's a sibling relationship without a little jealousy?

She dodged and ducked under the jungle of tree branches as she listened to the unsteady yelps of her brother. She was going to see him and actually talk to him and everything once they got to the village. It took quite a while before she stumbled out of the forest and saw the village once again.

It was then that Jack began to take a shaky touch down. The sound of the wind blew as he was slowly descending. It looked like the wind had failed to give him a safe landing though as he stumbled.

Even though he had landed on his feet, the impact was just too large as he tripped over his own feet and fell to the side. The girl giggled as she realized that his cloak was on his head.

The new white haired Jack laid there for a moment, trying to recover from his second blow. Then, he just jumped up, thus flipping his cloak back to its original position. He dusted himself off before laughing some more. _Is falling really that fun? _The girl wondered.

She watched as Jack began to take a stroll through the village, waving and saying a greeting to everyone he saw. _Come on, Jack! You've been here before! Don't act like you don't know anyone here! _What she didn't know was that he really didn't know anyone.

The girl saw another odd thing. _Why isn't anyone waving back? Everyone here knows Jack. Sure, he might be different, but still! _Her findings really stood out when Jack went up to Ms. Porter and waved. "Good evening ma'am!" After a second or two, her brother asked again. "Ma'am?" Both him and the girl shrugged it off. _Ms. Porter never really had good hearing anyways. _She reasoned with herself.

She then spotted one of the kids Jack played with. But Jack acted like he didn't know who the kid was. "Oh! Uh, excuse me." Her brother smiled and bent down in front of the child. "Can you tell me where I am?" They both expected the child to stop and tell him where he was, but the unexpected happened.

The kid went straight through Jack. The girl gasped along with her brother, but the white haired boy had much more air to suck in.

His eyes went wide as the kid ran away. It was the first time he ever got walked through. He took deep breaths of air to gain his energy and oxygen supply back. Once it returned to normal, Jack looked back at the running child. Then he turned completely around and everyone seemed to have started to walk right through him. Their pale blue silhouettes lingered on him for a second every time he got walked through.

His eyes began to look desperate and he began to panic. He gasped once more as the next person walked through him. He soon got used to it though as more and more people began to do the exact same thing. "Hello?"

"Hello!?"

He stumbled back, trying to avoid getting walked through again. The girl gasped as sadness filled her. Her brother's smile from the pond was now a frown at the village. She no longer cared about flying anymore.

Jack looked around at the village once more, a look of betrayal, disappointment and hurt on his face. He took a few more steps back. Back into the forest. He looked down at the dirt ground as the terrible feeling began to spread. He put a hand on his chest, signifying how hurt he was to anyone that could actually see him. His face completed the entire look.

He finally turned around and began to walk away. Away from the village that brought him so many horrible feelings. Away from the village that told him that he was on his own. Despite all this, he took a couple more glances back at the village. It'll probably be the last time he'll ever see it. What he didn't notice was the girl still standing there in total shock.

It was when that he took his final glance and began to walk away with his head down that she realized that _He's not coming back. And you won't ever see him again unless you do something! _So she decided to do exactly that. She ran towards her hurt brother. He was oblivious to the pounding of her feet on the dirt ground. He had no idea that anyone was following him, until…

"Jack, wait!"

**Well, at least this chapter was a little more uplifting than the previous ones, right? **

**Okay, so first thing's first. I'm going to put the poll up for one more week and that will probably determine what Jack's sister's name is going to be. This will probably be the last chapter with "the girl" as her name. Please vote as that will help the story a lot. Thank you! :)**

**Yay! Another obvious cliffhanger! Oh, me. Why am I so predictable and obvious?**

**Again, I just wanna say before I start this segment that I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. Your reviews, favourites, and follows mean so much to me! THANK YOU! :D**

**Anywho, these are the people who supported me last chapter. **

**secret-pen-source (why thank you! Hope this fulfilled your wish for this story! :) )**

**Miyu Hanazono/Takumisa777 (It's okay! I forgive you! :) Aw… I'm sorry! And I updated. Not soon, but I updated! Teehee. Thanks for the support! :D)**

**Lady Cooper (THANK YOU!)**

**Luzydeath**

**readandwrite4evernever20**

**JadeRoseStar**

**BakaPotato**

**Random Freaky Kid**

**Phantom Trainer (THANK YOU!)**

**Rhyme13kh14Xion8 (THANK YOU!)**

**Pheonix the Shade goddess **

**Daughter of Wisdom (THANK YOU!)**

**thestargazer7 (Thanks! Means a lot to me.)**

**Sloppy Joe 313 (She can see Jack now! Yay! :) )**

**Enthusiasm (Aw, you're awesome too. Thanks! I think this will be a full on story.)**

**Spearmint35 (Thanks! I updated. Not soon, but still! :) )**

**And the guests!**

**Alex (Aw, I don't know if this will become a really amazing story, but thanks! :) )**

**Guest (I saved you all from the broken feels! YYYYYAAAAAAYYYYYY! *ahem* excuse me. :) )**

**Again, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU! :D **

**Hope I didn't forget anyone! If I did, please tell me! Thank you, all of you people, for your support! **

**Please review, favourite, and/or follow! I love all those, as those make me smile. :)**

**Leave any suggestions in the reviews too, or PM me. Who knows? They could be used later on, giving you credit too, of course.**

**I hope you have enjoyed and I hope to have you at the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**

**Someone136 **


	4. Ch 4: Tears and Laughter

**Hello! I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! D: Do you want to know what happened? Okay. Well, I was at summer school for a whole month, and homework and exams and stuff like that. But now, it is August, and I no longer have these classes so I can now update chapters for you! :D**

**So, you know how Jack's sister ****_still _****doesn't have a name? Well, the poll is now closed and we have a winner! :D Jack's sister in this story will be named… (Drumroll please!)….. Emma! Yay! Thank you all who voted! But I did notice that the name Pippa came in real close to Emma (one vote off!), so I guess Emma won't be the name I will use for every fanfic…? I don't know. I'm still deciding. **

**Apparently, the cliffhanger I left you guys off with isn't as obvious as I thought it was. Oopsy daisy! :D Sorry… Well, I'll just cut the suspense off now. :)**

**Chapter 4 – Tears and Laughter**

_Wait, did someone just…? _Jack wondered. He stopped for a quick second. _Nah, it can't be. No one can see me anyway. _He continued on his way.

"No! Wait, Jack! Stop! Sto-AAH! Oof!"

Jack just had to turn around at that. He immediately stopped in his tracks as he turned on his heel. What he saw was a little girl on the ground, just starting to pick herself up from her recent fall. The girl grumbled. "Jack, you made falling look so much more fun!" She whined.

His first instinct was to help the girl. He rushed over to her and offered out a hand. She seemed to hesitate at first. As confused at why she could see him and somehow knew his name as he was, he still spoke to her. "You going to take it?" The girl stared up into his eyes. She whispered so quietly that he could barely hear her. "Am I going to go through you?"

The memory of everyone just passing through him like he was nothing made him grimace, but he quickly recovered. "Well, let's find out." He said with a smile.

The girl slowly put her sort of small hand in his bigger one. Jack flinched a little. It was the first time he ever felt the touch of someone else; not a stick, not the ground, not the surprising sensation of someone passing through him, but a hand.

She slowly got up with his help. The whole time she kept her gaze on his eyes. Then, once she finally got up, she threw her arms around his waist and began to squeeze as tight as she could; as if she was not willing to let go. "Oh, Jack! I missed you so much! Do you know how much I missed you? A lot!" The girl continued on in her babble.

Jack felt like she just squeezed the air out of him, but it wasn't just that. He was surprised and confused. He didn't even know this girl! "Hey! Hey! I… I c-can't… breathe!" He sputtered. "Oh." She chuckled nervously as she released her grip, looking like she didn't want to. "You're cold." She remarked. Jack shrugged as he gasped for air. But she soon went back for another hug, but this time, she wasn't squeezing the life out of him.

_What is this girl doing? _He wondered as he began to pry her arms off. "Hey! You just can't go around hugging random people! I don't even know you." He felt her body stiffen. The girl slowly stepped back, letting go of him. She looked shocked, devastated more so. "You… You don't know me?" Her eyes got wide as she took more steps back. "Y-you don't remember?"

The boy felt bad for breaking this girl's heart. He lowered his head and shook it. "I'm sorry. Is there something I'm supposed to remember?" Jack bit his lip as his eyes darted from side to side, trying to remember _anything _before coming up from the pond. Nothing came to mind. He looked back at the girl. She looked like she was on the brink of tears. "You don't… remember?" she repeated. "No…"

The girl backed away with bigger steps, blinking more often, like she was trying to not make the tears fall. She kept on going backwards, looking at him with those eyes. Oh, those eyes. Jack couldn't bear to look at them, but he kept staring back, thinking that would make the girl feel at least a little better. He was holding a gaze, wasn't he?

The eyes the girl had screamed every heart-wrenching word at him. The hurt it displayed was almost unbearable. But he still held the gaze.

Then, a tear managed to escape as it trickled down the girl's face. She emitted a little gasp before whipping around and running away. The people in the village stared as she ran, but were so caught up in their current situation that they just had to look, and then carry on.

Jack watched the girl run; running far, far away from him. Had not having a memory before erupting from the ice such a bad thing? He felt like turning away himself, until he realized that she was the only one in this whole place that could see him, talk to him, hear him, touch him.

"Wait!" He cried, raising a hand in her direction, as if he wanted to catch her with it. He put his legs to use as he began to chase after her. "Wait!" The wind caught on to Jack's desire as it blew him over unstably to the little girl.

Emma hesitated when she heard his voice calling for her, but kept on running. She kept her head low as she did. Emma felt the warm tears stream down her cheeks, some eventually falling to the ground. She kept on running away; away from the boy who doesn't know that she is his sister; the boy that doesn't remember. Well, she did keep on her sprint until something flopped in front of her; forcing her to halt. Otherwise, she would have tripped over the lump and fallen. _Again. _

"Wait!" The lump spoke. It stood up on its two feet as it flipped off its cloak. _Oh, it's Jack. _"I know I don't remember," he said, looking desperate. "But I'll try."

"How?" she questioned. "How can you try if you don't even know who you were before?" The tears stopped, but the stains it left behind remained. Her eyebrows creased as she looked hard at the person in front of her. "I don't know." said Jack "But maybe if you help me, then I can remember." He kneeled down in front of her, one knee propped up and the other on the dirt ground, looking almost the way he did that afternoon. He peered at her face. "Will you help me?"

Emma took a little while to decide. Of course she wanted her brother to remember, but what if he'll just forget? What if he decides to leave one day, leaving her all alone? _He won't forget. _She reasoned with herself. _Even before, Jack never forgot, and I don't think this Jack will. _She took a deep breath before she replied. "Okay, I'll help." A corner of her mouth twitched up. "Alright!" Jack cheered as he jumped up. "But on one condition." The teen stopped his little celebration in a sudden halt. "What?" A grin grew on her face, completely replacing the frown she had on earlier, despite the tear stains. "You take me flying."

Jack was surprised. "Really?" The girl nodded. "Of course!" The teen raised an eyebrow. "You saw me fly up there. I'm terrible. I'm still new at this thing. I can hardly keep my balance on my own, let alone carrying a person with me."

"I still wanna fly."

"Again, are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Okay… If you insist."

They had quite the argument on how she was going to be carried.

"Should I carry you like this?"

"Jack! Put me DOWN!"

"Okay! How about like this?"

"Jack, I don't think it's right if you carry me like a bride when flying."

"How about a basic piggy back then? We should have thought of that in the first place!"

"Sure! That'll be nice."

So it was settled. Emma was going to get her wish by piggy back. As they prepared for their flight, Jack asked one last time. "Last time. Do you one hundred percent want to fly with me? I mean, I just got here." Emma sighed. "Yes! Yes I do! Okay, how about if it doesn't go well, you let me down and we have the flight some other time?" Jack took a little while to decide, but eventually agreed to it.

All the settlers who saw wondered how Emma was able to float in mid air like she was right now. And who was she talking to?

"Three…" They said together. Emma suggested they have a count down before "lift off", and Jack playfully agreed to it. It would make things more fun and a little bit more comical after all.

"Two…" _I hope this works! _Jack silently thought.

"One…" _I'm so excited! _Emma's smile was so big she felt like her face was going to crack.

"Zero!"

The siblings waited for a while. Nothing happened. "Um…" Jack tried the last number again. "Zero!" The girl on his back frowned. "What happened?" she asked. "I…" Jack chuckled nervously. "I don't know." A little embarrassed laugh sounded. "Maybe I need to call on the winds or something like that." Jack suggested himself. He cleared his throat before he started to beseech the "Wind Spirits". Once he spread his arms out wide, and he made sure that the girl was on securely, he faced the night sky and began.

"Oh, might spirits of the winds! Please, take us on a flight that will please this young little lady for she will find me the answers to my oh-so precious past so I can..." Jack paused for a second so he could have a dramatic stop. "… REMEMBER!" He finished.

Emma giggled through her hands. Jack smiled and looked back at the girl. "I think they heard us!" He said with an excited face on. "They did?" She asked. "I'm sure they did." And he confirmed it with a smile and a little yelp of surprise as they began to lift off the ground. He still clutched his staff the whole way through. Jack didn't know why he needed the stick. It just made pretty frost patterns on whatever he tapped it. But he still held on to it. Something told him he needed it. Because really, what were the chances that the crook just "happened" to be there? There has to be a reason.

Emma squealed with delight and a hint of fear, for Jack was right: He was very unstable. Let's just say that the flight was very wobbly and everyone was afraid they were going to fall and go KERSPLAT.

**Okay! I think it is safe to cut it off here. **

**I don't feel like this is one of the best chapters that I have ever written. To me, it wasn't that good, but oh well. I hope you have enjoyed it, at least. :) **

**Hazah! No cliffhangers this time! You're welcome! :D Well, there was more, but then I had to cut it off somewhere. Otherwise, it would have become too long. It was a little it more uplifting this time, too! :)**

**I realize now that there are many flaws with this chapter. One thing is for sure: This was pretty much a filler chapter, but it wasn't really a filler chapter at the same time. First of all, the first little bit was vital, but then everything else wouldn't have made perfect sense without this little chapter. Meh.**

**I think I this fanfic is basically just going to change the whole movie around and into a different movie… *shrugs***

**So here is everyone who supported me last chapter. Thank you guys so much! It means so much to me! :)**

**Burnz**

**Aladin03**

**Little Chibi (Thanks for your review vote! :D I have no idea if you can vote if you're a guest… You can try though. As you can see, your vote had helped this story a lot. :) Teehee. My known weapon: CLIFFHANGERS. Sorry I left you hanging for so long! )**

**Phantom Trainer (Yes. I agree. He can be very stupid sometimes. Yet, we all still love him. :) Thanks!)**

**The-Unnamed-Artist (Aw, thank you! That's so nice of you! :) Yes, his sister is going to talk to him. You're welcome!)**

**thestargazer7 (Teehee! Sorry. :D)**

**Sloppy Joe 313 (Yup!)**

**Guest (I'm sorry! Did I save you this time? :) )**

**Spearmint35 (Yay! I ****_did _****update, didn't I? :D Thank you!)**

**Hope I didn't forget anyone! If I did, please tell me! Thank you, all of you people, for your support! **

**Please review, favourite, and/or follow! I love all those, as those make me smile. :)**

**Leave any suggestions in the reviews too, or PM me. Who knows? They could be used later on, giving you credit too, of course.**

**I hope you have enjoyed and I hope to have you at the next chapter.**

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**

**Someone136 **

**P. S.**

**Hello again! So, I have submitted a story to CottenCandy1234's Epic Battle of the Fanfictions- ROTG! The name of the story is The Nerd Oath. So basically, you have to submit a story that has anything to do with the Guardians going to a public school. The goal is to have the most reviews. So, can you guys please review the story please? Pretty please with a magical snowflake on top? It's okay if I don't win – more or less for fun – but I would really appreciate it if you could help me out. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
